


Clarion: A Collection of Poems

by BabyWithWings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Poetry, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: For Deanna the Ass-A love note to the ship that could never be.





	1. Clarence

When I left, I was too young to understand love.

But I know that I felt it for you.

And when I came back,

I was incapable of it.

It took thousands of years

For me to catch up with you.

It took my thousands of years

To understand

That I still loved you.

And then I met Felicity.

And then I ran back into his arms.

And then I was promptly dropped,

Just as you warned me he would do.

And I was left

With three reminders

That he existed.

It took thousands of years

To realize

I was far too late.


	2. Orion

You never told me that you cared.

Wait, no-

That-

That didn't come out right.

You didn't tell me that you cared about _me._

If only you told me then.

If only _I_ told you then.

Now you're with him.

And her.

And I just know they are gonna tear you apart.

And you just know that she is gonna make me happy.

But is my happiness worth your suffering?

Two kids.

Another on the way.

One, precious daughter.

More lives on the line than just our own.

I won't leave.

Neither will you.

But that doesn't explain the night when we kissed,

One of us planning to be engaged,

One of us freshly married,

And we are out snogging other people.

I'm sorry, Clarence.

I'm sorry we wasted our time.


End file.
